


Grabbed by the Hair

by KieraElieson



Series: Kiera’s Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Ex, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cops and mafia, Gen, Past Abuse, Sort Of, grabbed by the hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Roman is trying to find evidence against Elter Frisco, and is witness to a threatening conversation with his old partner, Janus.
Series: Kiera’s Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952992
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Grabbed by the Hair

  
  


Roman was seated on the porch floor, his confidence in the stealth tech the only thing stopping him from bolting as the man he was thinking would drive up to the house next door instead drove up the driveway. He wasn’t even getting out of the car. Just sitting there. 

Roman knew the man couldn’t see him, but it was disturbing to be so close. He tapped the comm, whispering quietly. “He’s here. In  _ this  _ driveway. But he’s just sitting there.”

“Gotcha.” Remus said. “Heading over.”

“Stay there, Roman.” His superior said. “You are now an eyewitness to whatever he does. Pay close attention, so you can accurately testify. And do Not engage. We need that evidence before we can arrest him.”

“I understand,” Roman whispered. 

So Roman just sat still, watching as another car drove up. The man inside certainly looked like he’d work for the man Roman was watching, all black and vaguely villain-ish, complete with the hat. This was what they’d hoped for. Some kind of deal he could see and report all the details of, something to  _ prove _ that Elter Frisco was using his money and influence to break the law. 

The second man opened his car door first, but Elter was out of his car and in front of the man before he’d gotten up. The man used a cane, and it made him slow. Neither spoke a word as they walked up to the porch, and Elter stood in front of the door, blocking the man’s way. The man looked profoundly annoyed, and as if he might be in a bit of pain. There was a burn scar on his face, and Roman guessed that it continued down, and was the reason for the cane. 

“Get out of my way, Elter.”

Elter scoffed. “Really. I could’ve set aside the rudeness so far, but just ‘get out of my way’? No hello? Aren’t you pleased to see me?”

“I’m not. Now move.”

Elter clicked his tongue. “Look at you. Lost so much of your charm in that fire.”

The man stiffened, something flickering across his face. 

“You were so good before then,” Elter said, reaching out for the man’s face. “So very, very good.”

The man reacted almost violently, slapping Elter’s hand away. “You leave or I’ll call the police!”

They were so close to Roman, and while Elter was faced away from him, he could see the other man’s face clearly. Could see the almost hidden fear shining in his eyes. And he could also see it growing as Elter pulled a gun on the man. 

“Janus, you hurt me. Really, you do. Here I just wanted to have a pleasant chat with my sweetheart…”

“I’m not your anything!” Janus said, his voice faint, but intense. 

Elter casually reached out and plucked his hat away, throwing it into the yard. “You think breaking up with me makes you any less mine?”

Janus shifted, a flicker of pain battling with the anger and fear on his face, and his eyes blazed. “I’d think leaving me for dead would do something. And perhaps the restraining order might have as well. But since neither of those worked, the phone call to the cops that has been recording you this whole time might do something. At least in jail you’ll leave me alone.” 

Roman couldn’t see Elter’s face, but he certainly heard the furious growl as he grabbed Janus by the hair and started dragging him off the porch, searching his pockets and slamming the phone into the ground. 

He was torn. Janus’s angry front had broken into fear and pain, and he  _ couldn’t  _ just leave him! But he’d been strictly told  _ not  _ to engage! 

“Stop! Stop, Elter,  _ please _ !” Janus’s voice also was broken with pain, and Roman got to his feet, the decision tearing at him. 

Janus let out a cry as his bad leg crumpled, and Roman rushed forward. But just before he reached them Remus was there, uncloaking and punching Elter straight in the nose. 

Remus had Elter, that much was clear after the brutal kick. Roman uncloaked and knelt beside Janus. He pulled open his wallet to show the badge. 

“We’re here to help. And to arrest him. Is your leg alright?”

Janus’s face was completely frozen, unresponsive to anything Roman said, tears slipping down his face. 

Meanwhile Remus had managed to get Elter handcuffed, the gun kicked away, and something keeping him from talking any more than angry muffled sounds. 

“I’m taking him away. You won’t see him again unless you’re testifying,” Remus promised. 

Janus looked up at him, though his face was still blank and frozen, and nodded. 

“Are you alright?” Roman asked. “Should I call an ambulance?”

Janus started trembling, shaking his head fervently. 

Roman took his jacket off, putting it over his shoulders in place of a blanket. “Would you like me to help you up into your car? It might be more comfortable there.”

Janus shook his head again, his voice coming out weak and hoarse. “Don’t touch me.”

“I won’t. Don’t worry. I’m just here to help.”

There was a few minutes of awkwardly sitting next to him, mostly silent, before Janus stuck his hand out. “Let me use your phone.”

Roman unlocked his phone and handed it over. Janus called someone to pick him up, and Roman just hoped it wasn’t anyone affiliated with Elter. 

It was barely a few minutes before a car parked, and someone rushed out. “Janus!”

Janus’s face crumpled out of that frozen state, and he clung to the newcomer, sobbing. Roman suddenly felt extremely awkward, especially as the new person glared intensely at him. 

“What do you want? Why are you here?”

Roman showed his badge. “We’re investigating Elter Frisco. If it’s at all possible…”

The man hugged Janus closer. “Don’t you dare suggest he has to get in front of a court.”

“I-I’ll do it…” Janus said. “If it puts him in jail I’ll do it.”

The man glared at Roman even more intensely. “I swear if a single one of Elter’s goons gets within sight of Janus I’ll kill them and then you.”

Roman nodded seriously. “They won’t be able to do anything. We’ll keep you safe.”

  
  



End file.
